Conventionally, an image processing apparatus suitably executes check of print quality (hereinafter referred to as self-check) according to needs. When carrying out self-check, the image processing apparatus interrupts the execution of a current printing job and checks image density and shift of a color toner.
However, since the interruption of print delays the output of print, the user must wait accordingly until the print is completed.